


Ephemera

by VitricHearts



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anatagonist!Komaeda, Angst, Forgive my gross English I was listening to The Mars Volta, Horror, I didn't plan this at all., I was also listening to MSI but you know., Komahina - Freeform, M/M, Make sure you have a dictionary open tho., No I don't know what I'm doing, Reading this fic will make you an A-grade English student., Undertone of romance to keep you sated., Unrequited feelings...?, poetic prose, spoilers?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VitricHearts/pseuds/VitricHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you wake, your cheeks are still wet. You whisper your curses like benedictions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ephemera

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I had the sudden inspiration for. Imagined with English VA and game-play.  
> Enjoy. xx

He haunts you with his permanence. He permeates your memories and taints them in fluorescents. He finds the notches hiding beneath your skin, and he prises you open from the outside. He exposes your heart, and he desecrates it, and he does this over and over again, every time you think of him.

 

And you think of him much too often.

 

 

He is a part of the maelstrom; he is the essence of disquiet. Amidst havoc, he enters with the howling, he brings with him the draught and thunder. Your eyes are shut, refusing consciousness, consumed by your bitter, desolate reality. But he enters regardless, and he perforates your guard, he instils anxiety within your bones. Your world is cold and rigid as it is, but when he’s there, ice crusts your vision, it vitrifies your heart, and his unloving embrace shatters you from the inside-out.

 

“ _Hajime._ ”

 

Agony is to hear your name on his tongue. When he says it, it’s as though his lips are dancing across razorblades, as though his voice whistles through a filthy iron grid. His touch is hard and cold, his lips striking along your jugular, his breathing cardice, smaze against your skin. He tastes of remorselessness and mistakes.

 

“ _Hajime…_ ”

 

You hate it, you definitely hate it. The way he says it is unfeeling, vituperative. It is cruel, _derisive_ , the way he forces your name through your ears, it is _viscous_ , and it spreads and stings like blight.

 

You hate it.

 

“ _I love you, Hajime._ ”

 

Your lashes lift, and he is retrograde in appearance. The dismal night paints you an achromatic figure, ashen under penumbra. His eyes glitter, prepossessing, upward tilt of the lips a stark contrast to his state. You are made sick to your marrow when you witness him like this.

 

“ _I love you…_ ”

 

His skin is splattered cerise, wet and glinting in the minimal light. His shirt is shredded at the front, his abdomen torn under the unrelenting bite of the spear. Serrated knives have kissed his parka ragged; his thighs glow with the insignia of torture. He is drenched in his viscera, and ultimately, he is at peace with it. He gathers you in his arms, drawing you into his rot and decay, and you are without resistance.

 

“ _I love you… Do you love me too?_ ”

 

His flayed palm, gaping with a dark brilliance, settles under your jowl, slickened fingertips grazing the contours of your face, thumb lingering across the cleft of your lips. You breathe him in, a sour metallic redolence, and he drizzles sanguine across your cheeks. You open your mouth, feverish— _I love you too_ — but the words are lodged in your throat like cotton wound around thorn, and he is without recognition. Gelid hands venture over your face, soiled fingertips at the edges of dampened eyes, and the very last you see of him on this night is the psychotic gleam in iridescent irises. With buoyant touch, he drags your eyelids closed.

 

“ _Tell me you love me too._ ”

 

He mars you with his putrid essence, unanointed, his breath freezing against your jaw. The blood coagulates, your eyelashes streak wetly together, and you are lost to him. He levels his mouth to yours, and your words, your _confessions_ , he consumes like kerosene, your matters carbonic waste. You are rendered silent, and he pulls you closer, bodies flush until you’re soaking in his claret glow. You shudder.

 

“ _Tell me you love me._ ”

 

He’s close, _close_ , and dangerously so. You release your breath for him, and he swallows it, greedy.

 

“ _Because if you do,_ ” He whispers dryly against your lips. “ _Then I will only be your pain._ ”

 

And he kisses you, fervently, until he drowns you in his blood, and you are—

 

 

Ruined. He is toxic, and he has destroyed you.

 

 

 

When you wake, your cheeks are still wet. You whisper your curses like benedictions.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, thank you for reading. If you're waiting upon Sweet#Hart, I have to apologise. I'm having something of a writer's block with it, so I'm probably going to work on some one-shots before I get back to it. I'm also back at school, so less time to work on my writing, you know? I'll probably only be able to manage short pieces like these.  
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated and heeded. Once again, thank you. ^^ xx


End file.
